Opaque Insults of Facade
by KingCeshmotso8602
Summary: Nami goes shopping after a good haul of berry from an adventure, one day she goes into a shop and finds three familiar men who will not leave her alone. She rushes to the ship, they dispatch, but only after one says: "Your facade is a nuisance !" Nami wonders why these men follow her...and if they mean her harm?


Opaque Insults of the Facade

Chapter One Nami rushed around the town, she was ecstatic about the new horde of berry, she had been rushing around town all day with Chopper and Sanji. Chopper was shakily walking about covered in bags. Sanji was heart-eyed and easily marching behind the robust red head, she grabbed clothes and make-up by loads. Nami gasped at something and Chopper sighed as she rushed to another shop. "Ooh! This one!" Nami exclaimed, throwing a large dress and necklace of pearls into a bag, she picked up a pair of baby blue jeans and a black tank-top. "Cute!" She cried, slamming the garments and accessories in Sanji's face. "Nami-Swan~Are you going to buy-?" Sanji began, Nami raised her index finger and glared back at him. "Don't...you...dare! You and Brook are just the same!" Nami hissed, she began looking around the store for much more clothes, so many, that she just slammed them down on the Cashier's counter as the poor Cashier gasped at the towering stack of clothes. "Here!" Nami slammed down 8000 Berry. "Oh, Sanji~" Nami looked at the cook and blew a kiss, Sanji chuckled, hearts puffing out of his cigarette as he stuffed the clothes in bags. After around 20 minutes of that, they left...the Cashier looked at the amount of Berry. "Lucky~Lucky~!" He placed the currency in the cash register and waited for someone else to buy something from his store...he hoped that they would be just as rich. After around 5 minutes, the bell on the door rang and the Cashier looked up, he was about to recite the introduction, when he heard static. His breathing became labored and it seemed as if the very air around him became a coffin of heat. He watched as his eyes blurred and he sighed, his heart slowing...as he struggled to focus his eyes, he heard a crack of thunder and everything went black. Eneru looked around the store, leaving the Cashier to convulse in a seizure on the floor, he could feel Nami's presence...he knew that she had been here...and he planned to address this issue.

Eneru turned on his heel and stomped to the center of the store, he looked over at the man still convulsing and sighed: "Pitiful Human", before turning into electricity and disappearing. Nami looked to the horizon as the sun went down. Chopper and Sanji had already left to drop off her purchases on the ship and she had seen some great hair products in a shop that she needed to get, before going on another adventure. Nami checked to see if the shop was open, there was a cacophony of chatter and the ring of cash registers. "Seems that there is still a spree going on..."When Nami held the handle, she felt a chill run down her spine as wind blew past her, abruptly. She looked around, it had been fully still all day. "Such...a...sudden...gust?" Nami pushed the door open and all sounds stopped, cold wind surrounded her and all of the lights of the store were extinguished. "Wh-what?!" Nami jumped when the door slammed behind her and she heard footsteps, she pushed and pulled at the door, trying to get out as she heard a male cackle surround her. 'Where...is that voice coming from?!' Nami thought, the voice echoed and wheezed until she looked in the reflection of the door's mirror. She froze...all that she saw in the reflection was a masculine jawline, deeply tanned skin and a goatee that only a martial artist could bear to be seen with. The man disappeared, and Nami let out a squeal. 'Am...I...' Nami slammed on the door, she winced as she hurt her shoulder. "Nami...Nami~, you've been a bad girl. Trying to run away from me~? I'm just a nice old...wolf." The man stated. Nami gasped. She turned and kicked at the door with all of her might, she tried to push or pull it. "Why! Why won't it...BUD-AAHHHHH!" Nami slipped out of the door and saw three male shadows before the door slammed shut. Without saying anything, she ran to the port. She was aorund 20 miles away from the port when she heard footsteps following her, she refused to turn around, she knew who owned those footsteps. She couldn't think, all that she knew was that she needed to run and not slow down. She didn't know if the men were out to hurt her, and she did not care to ask-she couldn't trust anone who was in that shop, it was just too ceepy. 'Why...I heard...people...why did they leave when I opened the door? That is...illogical!' Nami gasped as she fell, she watched as the ground closed in on her, she winced at the pain in her calf. She didn't look at it, she jumped up and continued to run, invisible footsteps echoed behind her as she saw the sunset, she saw the shadow of a man. 'I know...that...hat.' Nami looked in front of her and saw the ship, she spun on her heel and took out her tempo, with it, she let the sun reflect off of the metal, she saw a faint after-image. 'It's him!' Nami dislocated the tempo and she stared at the after-image, locking onto it and threw one of the tempo's joints at the now still man. She heard Absalom yelp as metal met flesh, the tempo joint flew back to Nami and she reatatched it and ran off. "A girl can never leave without her mace!"  
"Nami-Swan~, how was shopping?" Sanji asked Nami as she walked in the kitchen, the crew was already eating and Sanji had just sat down. Nami took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down. "Nami? What...what's wong, Nami-Chan?" Sanji asked, concerned. "Why were you running? You can barely breathe." Luffy stated, chomping on meat. "I...was...chased...by...Absalom..." Nami panted out.  
"That thirsty lion creep?!" Sanji gowled, his hands balled into fists. "Who's Absalom?" Luffy asked.  
"Luffy...he was tha guy who was...an ugly lion...and he was mean...Sorry, it's a T-Rated fanfic, don't want to explain too much." Zoro explained.  
"It's not K-Rated, Marimo!"Sanji barked.  
"Well, I don't want my account deleted! So-I'm taking precautions, Hanaji!"  
"But, you make it seem as if this is a K-Rated story, Marimo!"  
"I...don't...want...to...be...DELETED!"  
"Uh...guys...story?" Luffy interviened.  
"Oh...right." Both Sanji and Zoro stated at the same time.  
"So...what happened, Nami-Chwan?"  
"I told you...I was chased..." Nami hissed, irritated.  
"Oh, yeah..." Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Forgot about that..."  
"What did you do...I should have been with you!"Sanji clenched his fist.  
"I hit him..." Nami replied, monotonously.  
"Oh..."  
"Well...we'll have to keep an eye out for him." Zoro sighed, leaving the kitchen.  
"It's alight Nami-Swan~I'll protect you. Come on and eat." Sanji smiled to Nami.  
Nami had sat down when Zoro screamed, stomping ensued and screams and swords meeting wood.  
"GET BACK HERE, YOU DISGUSTINGLY, UGLY MONSTER! LET ME CUT YOU! STOP RUNNING!"  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU CUT ME! I'M NOT DUMB!"  
"YES YOU ARE, YOU GOT ON THIS SHIP! DISGUSTING, THIRSTY-DID YOU JUST KICK ME?!"  
"I HAVE TO PROTECT MYSLEF, A KICK IS NOT THE SAME AS A CUT!"  
"A CUT IS WHAT YOU'RE GETTING, REAL SOON-STOP RUNNING!"  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!"  
"DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE A SCAREDY CAT!"  
"I'M NOT A SCAREDY CAT-OUCH!"  
"GOT YA!"  
"NOOOO~LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"COME BACK HERE!"  
"MOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYY~~~~!"

"Absalom must be out there..." Chopper sighed.  
"Yep." The crew replied in unison.  
"He must have peeked out when Zoro came out." Chopper continued.  
"Yep."  
"Should we help?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay..." 


End file.
